powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Mind
The power to possess an entirely clear mind. Sub-power of State of Mind and Spiritual Meditation. Also Called *Absolute Sound Mind *Clear State Of Mind *Detached Mind *Efficient Mind *Focused Mind *Freedom of the Mind *Liberated Mind *Mushin *Pure Awareness *Pure/Transcendental Conciousness *Ultra Instinct (Dragon Ball Super) Capabilities The user's mental boundaries and limitations are completely erased allowing their mental abilities (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, etc.) to be completely unrestricted or subject to blockage, knowing what they need to do and how they need to do it. This exponentially enhances one's integration of knowledge and can store it in more than a single interpretation, before accurately deducing which interpretation would best fit the scenario. Their mind is unrestricted and uninfluenced by any internal or external factors. It is a state of total awareness and reaction not impeded by higher mental function or emotion, a mind more open and reactive to subtle sensory input, intuition, and spontaneous action. It is a mind that is totally calm - a mind not influenced or caught up in events or others emotion, thus a mind more able to freely perceive and respond to any situation for the advantage of the user. Upon mastery, the user has essentially reached the ultimate mental pinnacle. User's minds are clear and free from all that normally would inflict them as they achieve a state of mental clarity, awareness and enhanced perception (sensory and intuitive) known as pure mind, produced by the absence of conscious thought, ideas, judgments, emotion (fear and anxiety), pre-conception, or self-consciousness. It is not a state of relaxed, near sleepiness, instead, the mind could be said to be working at a very high speed, but with no intention, plan or direction. This grants the user an unbelievable mental ability; the complete clearing of knowledge acquisition mediums, causing no limitations. However, this does not mean that the subject lives in the complete absence of emotion. If the drive or emotion does not hinder their goal, they may still peruse it. It also means that the person may still be haunted by past horrors. Although they will be able to still move on with life, it still has the potential to adversely affect someone. Applications *Accelerated Thought Process *Adaptive Mind *Answer Intuition *Apprehension Immunity *Auto-Reflexes *Calm State *Creative Mode *Detail Intuition *Enlightenment *High-Speed Reflexes *Hyper Instincts *Limiter Removal - Removing mental limiters. *Mind Anchoring *Omnicompetence *Omni-Intuition *Pain Suppression *Panmnesia *Psychic Shield - The user acts nearly on pure instinct which means there are no thoughts to read. *Reality Perception *Sensorimotor Synchrony Associations *Absolute Creativity *Absolute Psionic Power *Conscious Mind Suppression *Efficient Body *Enhanced Intelligence *Instant Learning *Lucidity Manipulation *Maximum Brain Capacity *Maximum Concentration Capacity *Mindshifting *Psychopotence *Pure Form *Spiritual Meditation *State of Mind *Tranquil State Limitations *May cause the user to forget emotions or moral bounds, thus making them lose their humanity and identity. *Although the user may be able to set aside, or suppress their emotions, it does not mean that they are in complete independence of them. *Having such enlightenment can lead to the subject becoming disconnected with humanity, and cause them to be misunderstood by most people who do not possess a similar ability. Known Users Known Powers *Ultra Instinct (Dragon Ball Super) *Cadence of the Planes (Planescape) *Awakening (Saga Frontier) Gallery Yoshimori_Musou.png|Yoshimori (Kekkaishi) entering Musou, the state of non-thought and clarity DBS 116 Goku UIO.png|When using Ultra Instinct, Goku (Dragon Ball Super) possesses a clear mind, giving him automatic and instantaneous reaction to any threat with the most suitable and seamless means to defend and attack... Goku counter-block.gif|... for example counter-blocking Toppo and Dyspo. Souichirou Kuzuki's combat.gif|Souichirou Kuzuki (TYPE-MOON) File:Phantom_Stranger_Prime_Earth_001.jpg|The Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) File:Samurai_Jack.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) MeditativeSynchroBonding.JPG|Ceasing mental instincts to cleanse the mind and attain spiritual tranquillity. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers